Love Will Stall You
by iPepsi
Summary: Carly is college bound and Sam is having a hard time letting go. One-Shot.


**Love Will Stall You**

Carly looks behind her one more time, still expecting to see Sam appear out of nowhere. When Sam had said she wouldn't be there to say goodbye Carly didn't believe her. But now, here she is, leaving for real, with no Sam in sight. Carly was so sure they could overcome this temporary obstacle together, just like they have faced everything else, but with an unwilling Sam there will be nothing left to save.

Carly slides into the driver's seat of her car that she bought on her sixteenth birthday, two years prior, and places the key in the ignition. The back is packed with tons of boxes, a bag, and a suitcase. It's the usual type of stuff one needs to move into a dorm room. In her case, the destination is two states south, California. California is not on the same block as Sam's trailer, thus the root of the problem lies within.

Just as Carly is backing out of her parking space, her cell phone goes off, causing her to reverse her actions to park the car and answer the phone. She ignores the Caller ID, quickly flipping the phone open so she can make the conversation short and hit the road. The standard greeting is exchanged between answerer and caller, who turns out to be Sam.

"Sam?" Carly questions rhetorically.

"Yeah, it's me," Sam responds unenthusiastically.

"I was worried when you didn't show it meant I wouldn't hear from you for a long time either…" Carly admits.

Sam doesn't respond right away, but Carly can still hear soft breathing on the other end.

"Yeah, well, it was against my better judgment to make this call. It's ridiculous. It's only been 24 hours since we last saw each other, you're not even gone yet, and still I couldn't keep myself from reaching you somehow."

Carly sighs, knowing this isn't going to get any easier in months, if they are still clingy over hours.

"I have a really long drive ahead and I don't have a ton of time to spare. I wish you could have come when the others did so we could have had a more proper goodbye with better timing…" Carly begins to scold, but is interrupted.

"Turn around, Carly."

She follows orders, finding Sam standing in the middle of the parking lot behind her car, and sporting a half-hearted smile. Carly immediately opens the car door and joins her in the mid-day sun.

"Never were one to be on time," Carly teases.

"More like…never was one who likes to share," Sam corrects.

Carly looks at her, confused.

"Come on, you don't really think I would consider any departing words or actions exchanged in the presence of a crowd of our friends a proper farewell, do ya?"

Carly shakes her head.

"I guess not. We have always connected better during our private moments. The ones where the world doesn't exist and the only understanding that matters is our own…" Carly trails off, trying not to tear up at the memories of what they use to have but wouldn't anymore.

Sam can see Carly begin to break down on the inside as her voice cracks on the outside, so she pulls her into a hug and whispers into her ear.

"Your escape ticket isn't going anywhere. She'll be right here in Seattle, waiting, while incredibly lacking patience. You're irreplaceable," Sam pulls back from Carly's ear and says the last bit in a regular voice, "the only thing that worries me is that I'm not."

Carly shakes her head seriously as they pull back from their embrace, and she uses the back of her hand to wipe away the first couple of tears that have managed to spill.

"The only thing I want from college is an education. Maybe I'll form some alliances, but I'm not sure I even want to give another group of people the title of friends. Forget boyfriend…or girlfriend. That role belongs to you, and I'd be stabbing myself in the heart if I betrayed that."

Sam is almost glowing at Carly's words, and unable to hold back any longer, she offers a quick peck on her lips.

"Wow, that kiss made me feel like I'm saying goodbye to my grandmother," Sam announces.

Carly chuckles lightly, now glowing as well.

"Then why don't we do something to change that?"

They both lean in at the same time, Sam's arms going around Carly's waist and Carly's arms going around Sam's neck. They stay joined at the lips, unwilling to pull back, wanting it to last forever. When they finally break apart, they are both gasping for air, but their eye contact remains consistent.

Finally breathing freely again, Carly is the first to speak.

"I sure hope you wouldn't kiss your grandmother like that," she comments while holding back laughter.

Sam smiles brightly at Carly's humor, but the mood soon fades, as they return to reality.

"You should go. I've stalled you long enough. If you get there any later they may figure you changed your mind and grab someone else to live in your room and take your classes."

"Nah, I have my arrival planned a day ahead of the orientation schedule. I'd say I have at the least, 72 hours, until the lack of my appearance might become suspicious."

"Why don't we make use of a couple of those extra hours…you can fly instead?"

"With what wings?"

"I figure God might give into reason if I let him know you're my angel," Sam replies with a wink.

Carly takes the hand that Sam had originally extended to her when making the flight suggestion and they walk off in no direction in particular, Carly blushing for a long time following their conversation.


End file.
